marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hulk (minimateking30's LEGO MCU)
The Hulk is a film set within the 'LEGO MCU. It is the second film of Phase 1. Characters Protagonists * The Hulk (Bruce Banner) '(First appearance) * Betty Ross (First appearance) * The Teen Brigade (First appearance) ** Rick Jones (First appearance) ** Keith Wilson (First appearance) ** Candy Barr (First appearance) ** Tom Smith (First appearance) * Marlo Chandler (First appearance) * Captain America (First appearance; cameo) Antagonists * The Abomination (Emil Blonsky) (First appearance) * U.S. Military ** General Ross (First appearance) ** Glenn Talbot (First appearance) Plot In 1982, nuclear physicist Brian Banner is caught in a nuclear incident at the Indian Point Energy Center in New York. He survives, but is imbued with slightly irradiated material in his DNA after the whole ordeal, making Brian become very paranoid. His paranoia is strengthened when his wife, Rebecca, gives birth to their son, Bruce, 2 years later. As a child, Bruce is shown to be very intelligent, but while Rebecca gives their child affection, Brian hates his son, deeming him a freak of nature birthed by radiation. As a result, he routinely beats his son, and his wife when she tries to stop him. Eventually, Brian's sanity degrades, in part because of his temper, in part because of the residual radiation in his bloodstream, and he murders Rebecca in a fit of rage when she and Bruce try to leave her, traumatizing Bruce and causing Brian to be arrested and be sent to an asylum. 20 years later, Bruce, now a respected physicist, has a grant turned down by the University of Arizona for a project to create a plant capable of surviving in the desert using gamma radiation. Bruce is then approached by his old college friend Leonard Samson, now a military scientist, who is impressed by Bruce's research into the medical applications of gamma radiation. Sampson asks Bruce to partake in a project designed to create super-soldiers using gamma radiation as part of a favor he owes to the military. Bruce accepts. Bruce and Samson then travel to Santa Fe, New Mexico, where they meet General Thaddeus Ross, the director of the project. This makes Bruce extremely uncomfortable as he is also re-united with his ex-girlfriend Betty Ross. Thaddeus assigns Banner, Samson, and Betty to be the primary leads of the project, with Samson as the Head of R&D, and Banner and Betty being the overseers of the progress of the project. Unbeknownst to the team, though, they are being spied on by an agent of the North Korean government, Kyung-mo San, who seeks to take the secrets of their operation back to his home country so that they can manufacture super-soldiers. 2 months later, the procedure is ready to begin. With Samson, Betty, and Thaddeus overseeing from above, Banner initiates testing on their subject, Corporal Emil Blonsky. However, before the operation can begin, San sabotages some of the equipment in the experiment so that North Korea can gain an edge in human genetics research over the U.S. The experiment goes awry, with Blonsky being surged with near-lethal levels of gamma radiation, and Banner, in an attempt to save him, enters the experimentation chamber and, too, is bombarded with gamma energy. The ensuing explosion knocks both of them out cold. Both Banner and Blonsky, miraculously, survive, with Banner expected to make a full recovery. Days later, Banner is released from the military hospital and begins making his way back to his hotel room, preparing to return home to Arizona. However, that night, while at the store, Banner comes up a few cents short while buying a bag of gummy bears. The resulting frustration over the cashier's inability to be flexible over it causes Banner's eyes to glow green and his veins to turn a similar color, intimidating the cashier into letting it slide. While walking back to the hotel, Banner subsequently comes across a woman names Marlo being attacked by a rapist in an alley. When Banner attempts to intervene, though, he is shoved to the ground by the rapist. In a renewed fit of unexplainable rage, Banner retaliates and violently throws the rapist across the alley. When Marlo attempts to help Bruce, he dismisses her and begins to walk back to his hotel. Upon arriving to his room, Banner's pulse is abnormally fast and his eyes are still glowing green. He tries to go to sleep to alleviate the stress of the situation. However, while sleeping, he dreams of his abusive father and the haunting, repressed memories of him killing his mother right in front of him. The overwhelming stress of the nature of the dream, combined with his father's hateful words towards him, causes Banner to awaken, seemingly having a heart attack, only to transform into a huge, confused, and angry monster. Banner's beastial form then flees the apartment and wanders the outskirts of the city, frightening several people in the process throughout the night. The next day, Betty, whilst on her way to the lab, discovers Bruce passed out in an alleyway, wearing nothing but torn trousers and a shredded shirt. She immediately takes him back to her apartment to treat him. Upon re-awakening, Betty asks Bruce what happened, to which he replies it was all a blur. Assuming he was mugged or something, Betty allows him to stay with her for the time being until he can get his bearings together. She then turns on the news, only to learn of the reported "monster" sightings outside Santa Fe. She grows alarmingly suspicious of Bruce, believing that he might somehow be connected to the monster. Meanwhile, at the military hospital, Emil Blonsky awakens from his comatose state, only to be confronted by San, who is attempting to tie up any loose ends of the botched experiment as to not be able to trace it back to his government. He attempts to smother Blonsky with a clorophene-laden pillow. However, Blonsky's stress levels rise and cause him to transform into another monstrous creature. Blonsky's monstrous form kills San and rampages the lab before coming across his reflection in a mirror. Horrified at what he has become, Blonsky flees the facility. That night, Thaddeus arrives at Betty's house to inform her of the situation from the lab when he discovers Banner. Seeing the state of disrepair of Banner's clothes, Ross mistakes Banner for the monster that trashed the lab and, against Betty's protests, takes Banner into custody and transports him to a military prison located near the lab complex that the accident occurred at for questioning. While in custody, Ross' first lieutenant, Glenn Talbot, interrogates Bruce, acting cruel towards him by shocking him with a taser. The stress of the interrogation causes Banner to transform into the same, green skinned beast he had done the night before. Nicknamed "the Hulk" by a gunnery sergeant stationed at the base, the military actively engages the monster, which proves to be bulletproof and super-humanly strong and versatile. The Hulk escapes the base and wanders into the desert, where he collapses and reverts back to Banner. Meanwhile, Blonsky, tired and on the run, seeks shelter in a cave, unwilling to allow anyone to see the "Abomination" he has become. He manages to survive by killing wildlife located in and around the cave. As time passes, Blonsky's sanity slowly degrades, causing him to become more mindless and destructive. He eventually becomes fueled by a sense of revenge against Banner and Ross, whom he blames for his deformation. At the same time, Bruce is found by a high school Senior, Rick Jones, and taken back to his hideout; a warehouse near the edge of Santa Fe. Upon awakening, Bruce is introduced to Rick and his friends, the Teen Brigade. Upon explaining his situation to the teenagers, Rick offers to hide Bruce out as long as needed. Betty then begins a search for Bruce, scouring the desert for any sign of him. However, she is happened upon by the Abomination, who is looking for food. Blonsky attacks her, but decides to keep her alive upon seeing Ross' soldiers searching the desert for Banner. Meanwhile, at the warehouse, Bruce discovers various kinds of medical equipment and generator parts and sets up a makeshift lab with the help of Rick and his friends. He then studies his own, mutated DNA and discovers traces of gamma radiation bonded to his cells. He shows this to Rick, whom is shocked that someone could survive radiation poisoning. But before the question can be pressed further, Banner sees the military forces approaching the warehouse. He tries to get the teenagers to leave, but they refuse. Bruce, agitated by both the teens' stubbornness and the approaching General Ross, transforms into the Hulk. The Hulk then engages the military forces head on, decimating their forces before racing off to the inner caverns of the desert. Betty soon awakens in Blonsky's cave. She successfully escapes and runs off into the canyon, but soon sees Hulk fleeing the military. Hulk soon meets Betty, but they are both confronted by Abomination, whom was out hunting. Hulk fights Abomination, but is defeated. However, their fight allows Betty to escape. She runs into Rick and his friends, whom had escaped during Hulk's battle with the military. Betty reveals that she knows where Banner is but that there's a bigger threat than the Hulk at stake. Betty then leads the Teen Brigade back to Blonsky's cave. In the cave, Banner, having reverted back to normal, is dragged back to Abomination's cave by the latter. Abomination then throws Banner against a wall and begins wailing on him, demanding that Banner try and make him normal again. Just then though, Betty and the Teen Brigade burst in and try and distract Abomination. However, the Army, having heard the commotion during their search in the canyons, also arrive and chaos ensues. The stress of the situation, once again, causes Bruce to transform into the Hulk. Hulk fights Abomination again and their battles takes them to the outside, wherein Hulk finally defeats Abomination by biting his ears off and then gouging out his eyes. Hulk, Betty, and the Teen Brigade then retreat to a mountainside near the canyon. Betty begs Hulk to stay and let them help him, but Hulk refuses. Just as Ross' remaining forces once again converge on the beast, Hulk departs, with Rick promising that he and the Teen Brigade would be right behind him. The film then ends with Ross swearing that he will get his revenge one day as Hulk runs off into the desert. In a post-credits' scene, the Hulk is shown to have landed on an iceberg in the Atlantic Ocean. He then roars and flies off into the air. The camera then pans over a red, white, and blue shield with a star-emblem in the middle. Trivia * The detail of Banner trying to genetically engineer a plant to survive in the desert was inspired by a similar plot point from Godzilla vs. Biollante. * The film's ending was inspired by the ending of the second episode of the 1996 Incredible Hulk cartoon, Return of the Beast, Part II.